Terrified
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: Drew is a demon whose freedom is being held captive. The only way to have it back is to bring May to hell. But something's protecting her, an angel and something even bigger. Drew has to make a choice between his freedom and the girl he loves, May.


**Hello, everybody! I know that I've been gone for almost a year now but since it's summer, I decided to do fanfic with more than one chapter for a change. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! :)**

~.~.~Love~.~.~

I'm not living a normal life and it's not because I live in a ridiculous huge house with more than ten servants lingering in it every day. It's not because my dad owns a mall and a gym, trying to spare some time for his two kids who are struggling to maintain their high grades to keep their parents happy and contented.

It's not because my mom is a former model and currently selling beauty products to girls and women thinking that they're not beautiful. No, it's because I'm having illusions and dreams that I can't even explain. And these illusions are not the types that scare you off to the core and might make you think you're crazy, it's far from that.

These illusions are ones that make you terrified and you lost sleep because of it. Because when you wake up, you would feel like you're burning in hell. Literally.

~.~.~.~.~

My body was catching fire. The flames burst from the floor, grazing slowly unto my bed then swiftly jumping to my skin. I didn't if I was screaming but my mouth was wide open and then the fire burned down again.

And then I was lying on my bed, eyes open, my hand clutching tightly the bed sheet where no mark of evidence that fire was spread on it.

Dreams, I thought, wanting so much to believe it, just dreams. This is the third time this week that I had these kinds of dreams and illusions. But somehow I just knew that they're real. And they were all the same; the fire killing me, burning me.

I don't know the reason why I'm having these dreams and illusions but they kept getting worse.

~.~.~.~.~

One minute I was lying on my bed, reading a book; the next minute, I was walking on a graveyard in a long black dress with matching black gloves. The clouds were streaming over me; dark and dreary with no sign of radiance from the sun, just a dim light from below. The fog made it, somehow, hard to see.

I walked, barefoot, towards the crowd of people who strangely looked familiar. And I walked closer to them, I then knew why. They were my family and friends and they seem to be crying uncontrollably over the coffin. My mom sobbed on my father's shoulder and Max was on the ground, kneeling with his handkerchief, wiping his tears.

The confusing thing was I wasn't in it and though I was standing behind them, they didn't notice me. I walked closer and headed towards the coffin. When I looked at the person in the coffin, my head was swirling and the ground shook.

It cracked open and a hand reached out and then the whole body popped out, presenting a dark man with wings sprouting on his back. I want to run, I needed to run because he was glaring at my direction; but I couldn't run because the ground was pulling me down and I stayed frozen in place.

The man fled towards me and his red eyes changed to green and then it changed again, almost as fast as he came towards me and laughed. It wasn't a laugh that made you flinch, it was a laugh that saddened you but happy to hear.

"I will kill you, May, and no one can stop me."

He brought me to the crack and I realized that we were the only ones in the graveyard except for the coffin. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out; not even a squeak. I couldn't suppress myself to struggle under his hold. My body felt numb and I wasn't scared, I don't know what I'm feeling but it was severe.

The man looked at me closely, as if hesitating whether he wanted to kill me or not. But against my will, I looked closely at his pale face and realized that he wasn't a man, he was a boy, about my age and his eyes kept changing from red to green. He hand squeezed my arm tightly and for a second, I saw hurt in his eyes.

He chuckled and pushed me towards the crack and the fire swallowed me up.

The person in the coffin was me.

~.~.~.~.~

As usual, I was trying not to doze off in class. Misty seated beside me and listened intently to the lesson. Dawn seated in front of me and was writing on a piece of paper then passed it to Paul, who sat next to her with a familiar scowl on his face but for a moment, I thought I saw him smile when he read Dawn's note.

Misty scooted next to me and whispered something in my ear, "I think they're going to have a date."

Misty was still single but she didn't want anyone anyway. Dawn and Paul began dating last summer after Diane's party humiliation. Dawn's strap from her dress suddenly fell down and it showed off her bra which caused a lot of attention. We were about to cover her when Paul shot up from his seat and gave her his jacket.

He hissed at the people who were laughing, "Hey, don't laugh at her! Wait until _you_ feel that kind of humiliation!"

It was the sweetest thing he has ever done for her. We respected Paul ever since. As for me, I am still single after my two-year relationship with Brendan who dumped me for some girl he met at a bar. Not that I'm still interested in him.

I just wasn't happy.

~.~.~.~.~

The next day, two transferees appeared. One said he was from Pallet town and the other said he was from LaRousse. One of them introduced himself personally to me. He has this shaggy, messed-up, jet black hair with soft brown eyes and he smiled at me with such happiness that I almost find endearing.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

I smiled back, "May maple from your very own Petalburg city."

He gestured to the cafeteria with a nod in its direction. "Wanna eat lunch together?"

I hesitated, "Well, my friends are waiting for me. Why don't you join us?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at me thoughtfully. Then he grinned lopsidedly, "Sure."

~.~.~.~.~

Lunch was still the same or at least I want to think that it's the same. I feel a dark presence lingering around me and now I know that I'm not normal. But a sense of lightness seems to be hovering over me and I never felt that way before Ash was by my side. He was probably the funniest person I had ever met.

The others were impressed with him; even Paul can't help but to crack a smile when he said something funny. Gary was playing his fries while Ash whispering something to Misty and her eyes shined brightly as she laughed. Ash then smiled at me warmly as if asking for approval. I nodded at him and grinned.

He continued to entertain the others and a sense of dark aura was tugging at me again. I glanced around the cafeteria and my eyes were permanently glued to the other new student, sitting in a table full of jocks shoving meat balls at each other.

His green eyes seemed familiar but I haven't seen them before. They were a mixture of intense and pure green. He gazed towards me in a coherent manner and I was frozen in place, just like in my dream at the graveyard. He somehow looks just like the guy in my dream, only more...normal.

And for the first time in my life, I actually felt terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I pray that I'll get at least five reviews. :)<strong>


End file.
